A Cube Unlike Any Other
by KiwiStar
Summary: We all know what the Allspark means to Megatron. All he really wants the Allspark. All Starscream really wants is to keep his head. But since when does anything work out the way you want them to?


**Okay, so I had this idea for a while now and I finally got it all down! I own nothing. Please read and Review:)**

* * *

A Cube Unlike Any Other

Megatron loomed over Starscream and Shockwave, Starscream tried not to cower, but under the icy, robotic glare, it was hard not to. He knew what was coming. Megatron had sent him on a mission, and he had failed. You had to cut the Decepticon some slack; Megatron was never one for giving out easy missions. Well, to _Shockwave_, maybe. _Shockwave_ was the one who got the lightest load to carry, the easiest things to do; while _Starscream_ was the one who had to find the freakin' _Allspark_, a feat which is easier said than done. Then again, when isn't something easier said than done?

Megatron growled. "Where is the Allspark?" He questioned.

"The…humans have it…sir." Starscream sputtered, trying not to anger his master anymore. Ah who the heck was he kidding, Megatron was always peeved off!

Megatron heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. "You've failed me yet again, Starscream. Get them!"

He turned and swiftly transformed before shooting off, without a word to his boss, or the other Decepticon who was snickering as he took off.

As soon as he got to Earth, he took on a hollow form, making himself blend in with the crowd. He sighed, knowing getting the Allspark was impossible. _What if I got him something better_? He asked himself, suddenly liking this idea much, much better. Yes, he shall find something better than the Allspark. Now he just had to figure out what could possibly be better than the greatest cube-shaped object ever in existence? Walking down the street, he passed a small game shop and something caught his eye.

It was a sign, a pretty and colorful sign. That's not what caught his eye, though. It was the word. The word that could save his sorry, rusted butt. _Cube_. Chuckling madly to himself, he rubbed his hands together. Now all he had to do was figure out who this Rubik was and find him/her.

Starscream was still laughing madly to himself as he walked into the shop and grabbed the cube with the colorful decoration on it. He was almost on his way out when the clerk stopped him. "Sir, you have to pay for that."

Aw crap. He didn't have any cash on him, why would he need any? "Oh," He sauntered over and set it on the table. "So tell me, what is this cube?"

"It's a Rubik's Cube."

"May I speak to this Mr. Rubik?" Starscream asked and the clerk looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Um, no." The teenager said.

"Oh, what powers does it have?"

"Oh, it confuses many people and only ultra smart people can finish it."

"I see, anything else?"

"Yeah, I guarantee that you can only solve it once and that it turns your enemies to dust." The teenage chuckled, thinking the man was just playing him. Starscream took him seriously. His face lit up.

"How much?"

"Five bucks."

"Oh, well, I'll come back later…" He trailed off and left the shop, already having a master plan in his head.

He reentered the shop a few minutes later, this time disguised as a little girl. Putting on his best 'cute' face, he picked up the Rubik's Cube and went over to a little old lady in the back.. "Um, excuse me, miss, but I have no money to pay for this Rubik's Cube. I only want a toy, I am just too poor to pay for one." He sniffled, faking a tear, while inside he cackling like a madman.

The old lady smiled sweetly and took his/her hand and led them to the front of the store. "I'd like to by this Rubik's Cube for my friend here." The clerk quickly agreed and soon Starscream was out on the street again and as he rounded a corner, he switched back to the 'man form' he had.

"Psyche." He smirked, unwrapping the cube and rubbing his hands over the smooth sides before quickly returning to Cybertron.

_**Three hours later***_

Megatron held the colorful cube in his hand, looking at it suspiciously. "Starscream, this is not the Allspark."

"I am well aware of that, sir. It's better than the Allspark." Starscream smiled while Shockwave had a bewildered expression on his face. "See here, once you make all the sides the same color, then it becomes the most powerful device known to man or machine, in this case."

"What do you mean, 'all sides'.?" Megatron asked.

"See how there are many colors on the Cube? Well, each side has to match one color, for example. One side has to be all red, one has to be all orange, one all green, one all blue, one all white, and one has to be all yellow. Then it's completed." Starscream explained as his master slowly nodded his head.

"Well then, what powers does it have?"

"It turns our enemies into dust."

"Very well then, finish it, Starscream!" He tried to hand the cube to Starscream, but Starscream backed up, shaking his head.

"Sire, I couldn't possibly complete this cube. It has to be done by smart people, and as you have pointed out many times before, I do not qualify. Shockwave can't complete it either, it has to be done by and overlord, and as far as I'm aware of, you are the only ruler here, Megatron."

Megatron nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "Fine then, you two, leave me alone until I complete this Cube!" He shooed his the two Decepticons away and stared turning the cube in efforts to complete it.

_*Five Months Later*_

"Go fish." Shockwave stated as Starscream rolled his eyes and 'fishing' for another card in the pile. He drew his hand back and slowly peeked at the card, it matched none in his hand and he scowled before tucking it into the continuously growing deck in his hands. "Stasrcream, do you have a queen?"

Stasrcream glared at his fellow Decepticon and threw the card at Shockwave. It bounced off his shoulder before fluttering to the ground. Suddenly, a voice thundered from the intercom. "I've finished it, Starscream, Shockwave, let's go!"

They had forgotten all about the cube, apparently Megatron had been hard at work on it and Starscream gulped, instantly worried. Since he gave Megatron the Cube of Rubik, he had done some research on the Cube. Apparently, it wasn't magical and he wasn't going to tell Megatron that. Megatron already hated him, this would just make it worse.

Hesitantly, both Mechs traveled with Megatron, who was as giddy as a schoolgirl. "Yay, finally we'll defeat Optimus Prime. After so many years of failure! We actually agreed on a meeting place, that last one ever! Haha, who's your High Lord?"

"You are sir." Shockwave muttered as they arrived at their destination. Starscream was trying not to show his anxiety, but was failing miserably. As the Autobots showed up, he grew even more anxious.

"Ha, Prime, I got this in the bag!" Megatron cackled as he thrust the Cube of Rubik at the Autobots, which stood in a neat line of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prime, and Ironhide. They all looked at Megatron curiously and Optimus tilted his head to the side.

"Megatron…is that a Ru-"

"Cube of Rubik? Of course!" Megatron laughed maniacally.

"Um, that's a Rubik's Cube, and it's just a hunk of plastic." Bee explained and Megatron got this blank look across his face. Suddenly, he snarled and looked at Starscream.

"STARSCREAM!"

"Aw sh-"


End file.
